


Sick of Seeing You

by thathipsterkaiya



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sad Ending, Sequel, Swearing, just a lot of fucking angst, rip yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathipsterkaiya/pseuds/thathipsterkaiya
Summary: What happens when you meet that person who tore your heart apart again? Is it fate? Or a mere coincidence?





	Sick of Seeing You

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not really sure what this is, I wrote this at around midnight and finished it around 3 in the morning LOL. But I’ve been on a mini writer’s block lately so here’s some leftover creativity I managed to mop up from my mind cleanse (if that makes sense, idk??) 
> 
> ANYWAYS, enjoy (maybe, you’ll probably just feed sad rip)

The chilly air bit at his skin, causing him to pull the scarf tighter around his neck. It was snowing in Manchester, as per usual during December. The bits of white nuisance decided to nest in Dan’s curly brown hair. Yes, he’d given up straightening it a long time ago and decided to let his hair be what it so desires to be.

It was night, which both scared and calmed him. The emptiness and silence of the streets were both peaceful and eerie, but Dan prefered it that way rather than nauseatingly loud and crowded.

Quickening his steps, in just a few minutes’ time, Dan finally reached his destination: a coffee shop.

A smile spread across Dan’s face.  _Fucking finally, I can relax._

He gladly opened up the door and let himself be surrounded by precious warmth coming from brewing coffee and the efficient heater. But mostly the coffee.

Dan had a special place in the corner of this coffee shop, which he endearingly called the cove. It was nothing special, just a worn out booth at the back of the shop situated next to the window. Hanging above the booth was a rather comical painting of Queen Elizabeth I.

He’d grown quite fond of his special spot for the past year since he first started going to this coffee shop. Believe it or not, it could hold a fair competition against Starbucks if it wasn’t a local store.

 _Oh well_ , Dan shrugged, sliding into his booth,  _at least this coffee shop is my little safe haven._

The universe hated him, he swore it.

Unmistakable coal black hair, eyes holding shards of blue ice, blizzard white skin.

 _Kill me now,_  Dan thought morosely.

It had been approximately a year since Phil had kicked him out of his house, and out of his life for the matter. Phil had cut him off, had ripped his heart into tiny little pieces.

_Great, just fucking great. How much more does the universe want me to suffer?_

“Dan?”

He didn’t dare to look him in the eyes. He absolutely couldn’t. His breathing stifled.

“Phil.”

“I didn’t know you go here.”

“Have been for almost a year now,” Dan mumbled.

“Oh.”

The silence roared, buzzing filling Dan’s ears. He wished he could just disappear or make Phil go away somehow. Or wish he came with a friend, probably Louise, who’d probably shoo Phil off politely. Or maybe Bryony, who’d give an unapologetic middle finger to Phil and tell him to royally fuck off.

“So how’s life?” Phil asked.

“Huh?” Dan looked up. “Oh, um, life’s good.”

“Doing alright?”

“Sure.”  _Oh yeah, doing as alright as a heartbroken person who’s currently talking to said heart breaker can be._

“That’s good.”

More silence ensued.  _God, could Phil not take a hint?_  He watched as Phil finally walked away from the booth after a minute or two, finally heading to the counter to order his drink.

Dan didn’t know what to think. How do you even react to seeing your ex-boyfriend/ex-friend a year after “breaking up?” His mind kept whirring, his train of thought going down in a spiral, until he heard the sound of a ceramic rim meeting a wooden table.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Dan looked down at the mug of tea sat down in front of him. With one sniff, he could tell it was chamomile. He looked around and saw Phil sitting at a table adjacent to his booth, smiling slightly.

Dan resisted the urge to scoff, but the comforting aroma of the tea lured him in. And so he put the rim of the mug to his lips and drank, his eyes glued to the back of Phil’s head.

He set the mug down on the table loudly, causing Phil to perk up and look at him.

“Thanks,” Dan said simply.

Phil gave him a tentative smile. “It’s no problem.”

“Er, you can come and sit here if you want to. I don’t really care.”

“Okay,” Phil shrugged and sat himself down across from Dan at the booth, both hands tightly wound around a large cup of coffee.

“Seen anyone lately?” Phil asked casually.

Dan shook his head. “No, mostly been focusing on my goals and stuff.”

“That’s good. Like what?”

“Dunno,” Dan shrugged, “like pursuing more of Youtube, maybe end up like Smosh or something someday.”

“Haha yeah, you always used to talk about them.”

Dan bobbed his head up and down lightly once more before staring down into his tea mug.

“What I did to you was pretty shitty, you know.”

He looked up from the mug and up at Phil. The look on his face was uncanny, one of pure sadness and regret. The icy blue shards in his former lover’s eyes were starting to melt just a bit.

“It was,” Dan agreed.

“You didn’t deserve it. Yeah, we had our fights, but kicking you out of the house was out of line.”

Dan smiled wryly. “Glad to see you’ve finally come along.”

“Yeah, I’m really sorry.”

“I forgive you,” Dan said, “and I’m sorry too.”

“So are we on good terms again?” Phil asked.

“Sure.”

Phil’s smile could have lit up the entire night sky. A bit of Dan’s heart fluttered, but he quickly dismissed it.

“Do you think we could still be best friends?”

Dan left the question in the air for a while, many thoughts flooding into his head. But there was one thought that stood above all of the others.

“Why are you so interested in having me back in my life again?”

The smile on Phil’s face faltered and he shrugged. “I dunno, I just think that meeting again after such a long time, here in a coffee shop, it’s fate.”

Dan shook his head. “It’s just a coincidence, Phil. It’s not fate. People who used to be friends and or partners run into each other sometimes, it’s just a matter of chance.”

“I think it’s fate.”

“It’s not fate,” Dan said pointedly. “We control our decisions and how we live our lives. You’ve chosen your path, and I’ve decided to live with mine.”

“This is more than a coincidence,” Phil pressed on. “This is the universe giving us another chance. This time, we can work things out.”

“I’m sorry, Phil, I can’t do that. You had your chance.”

It almost broke his soul to see the despairing look on Phil’s face, but he couldn’t let himself get hurt again. He was sick of this already, sick of seeing him.

“So what are we?” Phil asked.

“On good terms,” Dan replied simply as he stood up from the booth, heading out of the coffee shop.

“Wait-”

“Goodbye Phil.”

It took every ounce of his soul to walk away.


End file.
